Loving the Enemy (adopted from EatonDauntlessCake4610)
by ImagineDivergentDragons
Summary: Eighteen year old Tobias Eaton, or Four, is in a famous band, Dauntless, andhas been taught and learned that women are not to be trusted and is now homosexual. Tris Prior has loved once and believes that love is not worth the risk. When Tris wins the opportunity to travel on a tour with Dauntless, she accepts. Will they change each other? Will they learn to love the supposed enemy?
1. Chapter 1

I wait outside the curtained off dressing room, waiting for my friend Christina to come out. I hear her move and shuffle around, getting into the dress she picked out.

Eeeee!" she screeches.

"Oh my God, Christina, was wrong?!" I yell while standing up and yanking the curtain open. Please let her be alright, please let her be al-

"OMG, Tris, look at how this dress fits me! It so gosh darning gorgeous! It looks so go-!" I slap her arm. Hard. "OW!"

"Christina, you gave me a heart attack! I thought you were dying! Don't do that!" Sometimes, I should just remember the drama queen she is and ignore her screams while shopping. I usually do but today I just seem really jumpy.

I admire her in her dress. "Twirl for me," I tell her. She does. Its dazzling. It's black dress with red swirls that cling to her abdomen but flow out once they reach her waist. The straps are two black and one red spaghetti straps braided together that cross against her shoulder blades. The black of the dress slims her body attractively and the red swirls make her breasts and hips more pronounced. The dress ends about two inches above her knees, showing off her dark brown skin.

"Wow, you look... amazing," is all I can manage to get out of my mouth.

"I know. Eek! I just can't wait for my date with Will!"

When I imagine the word 'date', all that comes to my mind is a girl waiting for a guy at some classy restaurant. The guy comes in, apologizing for being late. The girl forgives him. A few weeks later, the guy tells her "I love you." Months later, the girl is crying at her best friend's house. "He said he loved me! He said he would never leave! He- he- he said so much! He lied!" I feel anger build up inside me. I'm not imagining; I'm remembering. When Christina looks at me and realizes that I wasn't paying attention and was remembering that night, so reaches out to touch my shoulder, to comfort me.

"Anger, it's anger," is all I say. She knows what I mean. She brings her hand back down. Lately, when I remember that, I've had mixed emotions. Pain, sorrow, regret, sadness, grief, pessimism, optimism, so on and so on. But now it's anger. I brush away the feeling. I don't want to ruin Christina's day. Abnegation whispers a voice in my head.

"Anyway, let's go pay for the dress!" says Christina. She pays for her dress and we leave. She begins to talk about her date.

"Will said to wear something classy and pretty. I think he's taking me out to dinner. Oh, it's just going to be lots of fun! I just can't wait..." I kinda zoned out from that point on. I don't really pay attention to where I'm going but, since I've no car, walking down these streets of Chicago is second nature to me. We continue walking until I feel a vibration on my hip.

"Ah!" I scream out with surprise. Christina looks at me with a plain look on her face, not frazzled at all like I do this everyday of my life.

"It's your phone, look at it." I pull out my phone. Gray slowly darkening to become black near the edges, with orange and red flames. The Dauntless symbol. My favorite band. I unlock my phone and look at my messages. Who would message me? Christina's right here. I'm about to ignore the message until I see who it's from. . DAUNTLESS DOT COM! Oh. My. Gosh. Pleasebeticketsforaconcert! Please, oh please!, be tickets for a concert!

**S'up, WildMisfit,**

**It's Dauntless here. We, more like I, want to tell you that you that you have been picked from hundreds of people to receive:**

**Four tickets for you and three other people to travel on tour with us**

**Passes to get free souvenirs and food from each stop**

**Free items signed by Dauntless (tee-shirts, posters, CDs, ect.)**

**This not so thought out text**

**And some other stuff!**

**See you at the concert!**

**-Four, member of Dauntless**

**P.S. Guess what the tour name is...**

**The Wild Misfits**

"Oh my God! Christina. CHRISTINA! Omg, omg, Four from Dauntless, FOUR AND DAUNTLESS, just texted me! I have tickets! I get to ride the whole tour with them! OMGOMGOMG! And YOU and WILL and AL! You all can come with me!" I continue to have my fangirling moment as Christina joins me. She snatches my phone from my hands and reads the text over. Her eyes widen.

"And they named the tour after your username! Oh, my gosh, do you know what this means. NO?! Good, 'cause neither do I! Ermigersh!" We continue to jump up and down on the middle of the sidewalk. "And because those guys are either gay or taken, you can stick to your rule, too."

Right my rule: Loving is not worth the risk. Do not love. Ever since that guy, who I will not name, broke my heart, I promised myself never to trust a man again, other than my father and brother and Will and Al, my friends, I will not resort to homosexuality, it hasn't gone that far, but a man must show and give me his love before I will even consider him. They must let me authorize the construction before the can break my walls down. My walls aren't that hard to break down. But you don't chisel at a brick wall; you take it down with a wrecking ball. But you must be careful not to break the glass heart that they protect.


	2. Chapter 2

"So," starts Christina, "when are you going to meet them?" Dang it, I don't actually know. I stare at my phone as if it will just spit out the answer.

"Hmm, well, it doesn't seem like a one-way line so maybe I can text him back?" She gives me a mischievous grin.

"Did Tris Prior say she was going to text a a guy other than her family and friends? Oh, my gosh, this day just made history!" I punch her in her back. harder than if I were playing, softer than if I were serious.

"Shut up, Christina," I say as I tap 'reply' an my screen.

**Umm, hey, I was wondering when I would meet up with you guys. And where, as well.**

**Yeah, I kind of need that information. Bye. 0/0**

**WildMisfit**

I press send and regret my wording the millisecond I do. "Ugh, why did I do that?" I sounded like an idiot. Now they probably think I'm going to stutter the whole time we're on tour."

"You did that because you're an epic fangirl who jumped up and down in the middle of the sidewalk when she got a text from Dauntless," is her simple response. We continue to walk until I feel another vibration.

**Next Saturday at Coalfire, the pizza place. Bring clothes and other suff for about two and a half months.**

**And any of you're friends. See you then.**

**Nervous much?**

**This time,**

**Zeke, member of Dauntless**

"This time Zeke replied! Yay! We're going to meet them at Coalfire. On Saturday. WE'LL BE ON TOUR FOR TWO AND A HALF MONTHS!" I have yet another moment on the sidewalk. Then the grin on my face turns to horror. "Oh shit," I mutter under my breath when a realisation hits me. "You're gonna take me shopping aren't you?" I ask sarcasm yet seriousness in my voice. Shopping with Christina and not enjoying it is like walking through Hell in July with three sweaters on. Hot, hot, HOT! I walk out those shops, I look like I jumped into a pool. Somehow she makes me put on three dresses in a 's weird... I'm starting to think she's a shopping wizard that slows down time.

"Oh, I TOTALLY am now!" She screeches in my ear. Even though I know I won't get far with my short legs and her long ones I begin to sprint away from her.

"No you're not, no you are NOT!" I continue to run and jump over five fire hydrants and sidestep pedestrians. Somehow in her high-heeled boots, she catches up to me and jumps on my back.

"And we have a whole week!" She screams in a sing song voice. Oh, my god. It's going to be torture.

"Please Christina, no! What about my bad-ass act? It'll be torn to shreds! This isn't fair! And get off my back!"

"Never!" She screeches. Because she refuses to get off my back, I just give her a piggyback rides on my back for a couple blocks, but after a while I get tired. When she gets off my back, she screams a blood curdling scream. Everybody looks at us like I just tried to murder her.


	3. Chapter 3

People turn their heads as if I murdered her, causing her to scream. And considering the fact that the hotdog vendor next to us just sprayed ketchup on me because of the scream doesn't help.

"I swear, she's alive, don't worry," I tell them. Once they realize that there was no murder, they turned their heads away. Well, that was out of character for Christina to scream like that. Oh my God, Christina!

"Christina!" I yell, looking at the ground. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" She lifts her dark skinned head up and I see she's fine. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm," she lets out a poof of air to blow the piece of hair in front of her face away, "fine. I just felt your phone vibrate and I thought it was a moth." Looking at my face, she quickly adds,"Don't. You. Dare." Somehow without laughing, I pull out my cellphone and open my messages. My stomache flutters thinking it's from Dauntless again. But when I open it, it's just some phone numbers I don't recognize. I look for who sent it. Wait, this is from Dauntless!

**312-777-9045**

**773-234-5678**

**847-453-6001**

**331-675-0935**

**312-564-9999**

**224-786-8904**

**847-123-4610**

**Text each to find out who's who...**

**Rocking out,**

**The whole gang of Dauntless**

There must be a shocked look on my face because Christina asks me if I'm alright.

"I got all their phone numbers." She returns the look.

"ALL of them?" she asks, screaming the all, whispering the rest. I nod my head. She snatches my phone from my hands, counting the phone numbers."Hold on. There's seven numbers. There's only four band members. Four, Zeke, Shauna, Eric. Who could the others be?"

"I dunno, let's find out!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Skip to next week**

Christina took me shopping three times this week, took me to a lingerie store, shudder, and made me get my teeth professionally whitened. Now we stand in front of Coalfire.

"Sir," I ask the taxi driver,"do you mind waiting here for a few minutes?" He nods his head and I walk in the pizzeria. I search around, expecting screeching teens and flashes of lights and mini crowds, but instead am meet by a serene environment and the smell of pizza. I vhuckle.

"Dauntless flames and Coalfire, funny."

"It is, isn't," says some manly voice and I turn my head. I realize that it's the only occupied table, the occupants in black.

"Dauntless," I mumble. A dark skinned boy who looks like Dauntless's Zeke wipes his mouth of pizza sauce and nods his head.

"I'm pretty sure you know them," he says jerking his head towards, oh gosh, Zeke, Four, Eric, and Lauren."And you sorta know us." He nods his head towards himself and two other girls.

"You must be Uriah, Zeke's brother. Lynn," I say pointing to a girl with a shaven head, "and Marlene, right?" They nod their heads and continue to eat. "Uh, can I bring my bags in, I don't own a car and the taxi driver is out there." Zeke points to a corner filled with suit-cases and says,"Put 'em over there. When will we meet your friends?"

"Two of them are driving here and the other one fell asleep in the car. I'll get her with our bags." I walk out the door and wave at the driver. "She awake?" I ask. He shakes his head, a grin appearing.

"No, but she sure is a talker." I blush for Christina. I bet she was talking about Will. Trust me, it's extremely embarrassing and disturbing.

"Sorry about that. Do you mind helping me bring in the bags? She literally can do absolutely nothing when she just wakes up." He nods his head saying,"Because you're so polite, I will." He brings in some of the many bags and I wake up Christina.

"I love... yeah, Will... no, no it's fine... love you." I giggle and whisper in her ear,"No, it's Tris." She wakes with a jolt.

"I said nothing!" I just nod my head and point to the pizzeria's door. She gets the message, shreeks, and rushes in Coalfire. I guess I was wrong; she can do some things.

Four POV

Me and the gang; Zeke, Lauren, Eric, Uriah, Marlene, and Shauna; walk into Coalfire. We're supposed to meet that one girl that won our raffle thing. Uriah orders two pizzas for us, since he knows all our favorites.


	5. Chapter 5: AN

**Hey guys. ImagineDivergentDragons here. I'm the unofficial adoptee of both 'Loving the Enemy' and 'Oh, Shit'. And if you think Im lying, go ask EatonDauntlessCake4610. No reviews chock full of hatred please. **

**Although our writing styles are both different and we come from two different countries -EatonDauntlessCake4610 being from America and myself being a Brit- a sidewalk will become a pavement, a cell phone becomes a mobile, fries become chips and American chips become crisps. **

**Hope it doesn't get too confusing. I also hope this change in authors doesn't drive people away from this story.**

**I just wanted to get this clear before I posted my first chapter -technically the 5th- and got complaints flooding in.**

**Fifth chapter will be up shortly,**

**~Imagine**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, first/fifth chapter from me, hope you all enjoy~**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

As I haul our suitcases in from the taxi, I see Christina bombarding the four main band members with questions. The other three had there heads down and were eating.

All of the main members were getting freaked out. I would be too if I was in their position.

"Are you single right now Lauren?" Christina scream-asked the bands female member. "Because I know a guy..."

I grab her collar and pull her over to a quieter area of Coalfire.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at her.

"I heard Lauren has recently become single, and I thought she could hook up with Al..."

I facepalmed. "How about you wait for Will and Al while I got see if you can still come with us on the tour."

I start walking away, then Chris yells something. "Ask Lauren if she's up for it!"

I sigh. Why am I even friends with her?

Dauntless has resumed eating with only a few interruptions. Like people asking for autographs from them alongside pictures with their favourite band member.

I just hover around their table trying to look as normal and un-stalker like as possible. Until Lauren says I should sit down and eat with them. I felt honoured.

When our pizza is done Christina comes running in. "They're here!" She screams in a sing song voice. She's an embarrassment; she just got the attention of everyone in Coalfire. Gold star Chris.

Will and Al come in mere seconds later and their eyes light up when they see Dauntless.

"Wow.." Will breathed. "I never thought I would meet the real, live members of Dauntless..."

"Calm down fanboy." Lynn says calmly.

Will raised an eyebrow as he spotted the other three members. "Who are you?"

Marlene shifted in her seat muttering something under her breath and Uriah ate faster.

"I'm Lynn and that's Marlene and Uriah." Lynn says, hints of anger in her voice.

"And what are your jobs? The three of you must work backstage."

"Backstage security."

"Choreographer." Marlene butts in.

"Zeke's brother." Uriah adds. "But I sometimes help Lynn with her job."

Will nods, dropping the conversation.

Its stays silent for a short while before Zeke speaks up.

"Is everyone ready to go?"

We all nod or say various versions of 'yes' before we grab our bags and head to the tour bus, which will serve as our mode of transport.

"Race you Trissy!" Christina screams before sprinting towards the bus.

How she can run in five inch heels god only knows.


End file.
